Spooky Boo/Transcript
episode starts at Clarence’s house where he invites Mavis and Chelsea to his garage as a haunted house Clarence: Welcome to Clarence the Grusome’s house of frights and screams and fears and stuff! Enter at your own risk. then opens the garage and enters along with Chelsea and Mavis Clarence: Ha, ha, mortals! Here we are, in a dimension in uh... (whisper) Jeff hit the music. Jeff: Oh, yeah. than turns on the music player that then plays erie music Clarence: A dimension unlike any dimension you ever heard of. In all sorts of danger at every turn. then pushes Chelsea and Mavis closer in the garage where Sumo breaks out of a box wearing a mask and holds a fake sword Clarence: Don't look so terrified, you're safe here with Clarence the Grusome. Or are you? then takes a white sheet of a table of snack to cut to the next scene '''Clarence: '''Perhaps, I can interest you in some gross snacks, such as eyeball-flavored grapes. then grabs Chelsea’s spider hands and puts them in the bowl, staining them '''Chelsea: '''My spider hands! '''Clarence: '''Or how about some spaghetti brains! grabs Mavis’s right hand and puts it in the bowl. She then moves her hand around in the spagnetting, and takes it out with sauce in her hand. A box with a drawing of a skull taped on it then comes around on a skateboard. Jeff then pops out, holding a balloon with a drawing of a face of him with x-eyes '''Jeff: '''I lost my head! '''Chelsea:(o.s) '''Ok Jeff’s head. then touches Jeff’s shirt, leaving a mark of spaghetti sauce on it '''Jeff: '''Aah! Hey!, stop that! then runs away from them, letting them go to the last part of the garage '''Clarence:(o.s) '''So it seems you survived mortals, or did you? move out of the way, revealing two cardboard tombstones of Chelsea and Mavis with their names spelled wrong. Sumo then throws flower petals on their graves '''Sumo: '''They were so young. and Jeff then walk out. Clarence cackles maniacally around them '''Chelsea: '''Well Clarence, that was kinda lame. eerie music stops playing, Clarence then peeks behind Chelsea’s fake tombstone '''Clarence: '''What? Not uh. You were so scared, I saw you trembling. '''Chelsea:(scoffs) '''Not uh. then walks away. Mavis then starts freaking out '''Jeff: '''Mavis think it seems to be scary. then freaks out to looking at a near by fire hydrant. Sumo then walks over to Chelsea '''Sumo: '''Yeah what do you got?, your spider coustume ain’t that scary. '''Chelsea: '''Shut Sumo or I’ll fart on you. Anyways, do you guys wanna go Trick or Treating? then freezes in fear. Chelsea saying “Trick or Treating” echos getting slower while zooming into Clarence. Clarence then flashbacks to a previous Halloween, Trick or Treating at Gale’s house '''Gale: '''Well look at you! Are you suppose to be Miss Piggy? then shows Clarence wearing a pink feathered boa and pink and purple colored sunglasses while shaking, holding his bladder '''Clarence: '''Uh?, yes,I. Can I use your bathroom? '''Gale: '''Um?..., '''Clarence: '''Thank you, you the best! then runs into her house, making her drop the bowl of candy. Then then comes into the bathroom turning on the light, revelaing a floating ghost Halloween decoratio making eerie noises. Clarence then tremble and run out of Gale’s house, passing by her and other trick-or-treaters. The last part of the flashback shows in run in the neighborhood. The flashback ends Category:Transcripts